


Surprise Draft Change

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: During the brand split, you were drafted to Smackdown, while Seth was drafted to Raw. You had no idea that your best friend, Charlotte Flair, had plans to cheer you up. No words can explain how shocked you were when you found out!





	Surprise Draft Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick story I thought of during one of the drafts back in 2016(?) and had to write it down. Of course, it's angsty and fluffy. It was not requested at all.
> 
> (Y/F/N) is Your First Name
> 
> (Y/M/N) is Your Middle Name

You couldn’t believe your ears. Seth was drafted to raw with his former shield brethren. You were happy for him. Really, you were, but you couldn’t help but feel a little heartbroken. You had been drafted to Smackdown. Which means you two would be separated for majority of the year. A lot more often than usual, that is. But instead of showing it, you forced a wide grin onto your face as you watched from backstage. You just hoped that this split wouldn’t cause a wedge between your guys’ relationship.

Charlotte came up to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder in a comforting side hug. “Aww, don’t be upset, (Y/N)! You two will work it out! I just know it,” she tried to reassure you.

“Yeah, I know. It’s going to be hard, you know, no longer getting my good luck kiss before every match,” you trailed off, look down to your boots. You shrugged sadly and looked back up to your friend. “But we’ll get through it. One day at a time, right?”

Charlotte nodded. “Come on, let’s go to catering. I hear they have those velvet cakes you love!”

You instantly perked up, letting a little squeal. “Oh my gosh, yes!! Let’s go before someone snags the last piece!”

The Queen laughed as she chased after you, just like they used to back in NXT. They were always going to be best friends no matter what happens in the scripts. While they were running down the hallway, you accidentally bumped into your father.

“Whoops! Sorry, dad! We’re on our way to get the last piece of velvet cake before someone else snatched it!” you pant, heavily.

“You mean…the delicious lookin’ piece of cake I saw in Hunter’s office?” your dad said.

“HE HAS MY CAKE??!?” you exclaimed, acting heartbroken.

Shawn - yes, HBK is your father - panicked slightly, playing along. “Yes, and he’s getting ready to eat it now!! You better hurry, because I think someone’s about to eat it.”

You nodded, yelling a quick, bye to both your dad and Charlotte before running towards Paul’s office.

Charlotte sighed. “Well, that’ll keep her distracted for the time being. Seth’s waiting for us at his locker room. Can’t wait to see her face when she sees her surprise!” she smiled widely as she headed towards the Architect’s locker room.

You pouted, leaving Paul’s office. There wasn’t any cake there. And now it’s most likely gone.

“Oh well, maybe next time. Should probably go see if I could say a quick goodbye to Seth before Shane hauls us all back to Smackdown…” you said, skipping down the hallway. As you neared your boyfriend’s locker room, you slowed when you heard noises coming from inside. Curious, you snuck up to the door and put an ear up against it.

“Alright guys…she’s gonna be here any minute!”

“Seth, I cannot believe you managed to get this much cake!”

“Relax, Ro. She’s gonna love it! She loves this flavor!”

Confused, you reached for the door handle, and opened the door. Inside, stood your father, Seth, Roman, Dean, Shane, Charlotte, Becky, and a few other friends of yours. They all made a half-circle around a big Red Velvet cake.

“Guys? What's….what’s this all for?” you asked, uncertain of what’s going on.

Shane stepped forward. “Well, Charlotte had came up to me, explaining to me that you and Seth had so many dreams to look forward to, so I made the liberty of re-signing you over to Raw.”

“You mean…” you trailed off, looking to Seth.

“Yeah, baby girl, you’re going to be a Raw Women Superstar!” he exclaimed. You squealed in joy, first hugging Shane, then your dad, then finally your boyfriend, Seth Rollins.

“Also, that’s not the only reason I’ve gathered us all here today…” Seth said, letting go of you and stepping back a few steps. He reached for something in his pocket, going down to a knee in the process.

You gasped, tears of joy and surprise filling your eyes, as you realized what was happening.

“(Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) Hickenbottom, you’ve made me the happiest man on the earth and I love you for eternity and beyond. I love the way you laugh at my stupid jokes, even when I know you’re doing it just to see me smile. I love you for the way your (E/C) shine when you laugh and smile. I love our late night talks, and the way you scold me for dragging you to CrossFit that one time. I will never forget how much you changed my life. So, will you marry me?”

You nodded yes, immediately going in for a peck on the lips and a hug, crying tears of joy.

“Can not tell you how long it took to convince your dad to give me his blessing,” Seth muttered into your ear.

“Well Seth, he can be stubborn when he really wants to be,” you told him, smiling wide at your father, who was silently crying because his little girl is all grown up.


End file.
